The Tumor/Cell Biology and Histology Core (Core C) will have the following functions: 1) maintain inventory of cell lines, 2) expand tumor cells for implantation into animal subjects, 3) perform necropsies, routine histology and immunohistochemistry on tissues, 4) prepare spleenocytes and hepatocytes for in vitro cytolytic CTL assays, 5) analyze prostate biopsies for therapeutic gene expression, and 6) monitor neutralizing antibodies to adenovirus in patient's serum.